


iridescent

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Tragedy, Broken!Sehun, Bullied!Zitao, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Delusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: Oh Sehun/Huang Zitao (Huntao)"Aku ingin dia. Dia yang pada punggungnya melekat sayap warna-warni."Sehun dapat melihat warna-warna mistis pada punggung orang-orang. Bila wujudnya seperti ekor api kuning berarti orang yang harus ia jauhi. Sialnya sembilan puluh sembilan persen orang di dunia ini berekor api kuning. Kecuali pemuda Cina yang berpunggung mejikuhibiniu ini...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



> Disclaimers: This is a fan work prompted by Kopi Luwak and written by Aratte. This is a fan fiction made for personal satisfaction. 
> 
> EXO is a South Korean boy group based in Seoul and formed by S.M. Entertainment.This work has not been endorsed by S.M. Entertainment and any of the other holding copyright, agencies, or labels of the group. No connection is implied or should be in inferred. Names, characters, places, events and incidents are the products of the author’s imagination and used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Iridescent©2016 – Author: Aratte  
> Prompted by Kopi Luwak.  
> Prompt: Prostitution!AU, Angst/tragedy, Broken!Sehun, Bullied!Zitao, implicit dub/noncon (prompt diberikan oleh Kopi Luwak, dan Aratte yang menulis ide ceritanya)

**T** ahun 2002, sebelum berangkat, sebuncah api kuning berpijar pada ekor pesawat. Ruas-ruasnya bercerai memuai dicabik angin panas. Ganjil, hanya mata mungil Oh Sehun yang dapat menangkap penampakan itu. Mungkin sekadar efek visual lewat saat mata berair kelilipan, namun begitu kuatnya sehingga melengket abadi dalam ingatan. Dari jarak jauh Sehun menghitung jendela kecil pesawat dan mengira-ngira di mana orang tua dan kakaknya duduk, lalu melambaikan tangan sampai pesawat itu ditutup awan.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, pesawat berekor api kuning itu menghilang di atas Laut Okhatsk. Beberapa puluh jam setelahnya, pesawat itu dilaporkan terbelah dua menubruk permukaan laut. Sehun sibuk merintih dan meringkuk sambil dihibur bibinya saat televisi menyiarkan berita pencarian bangkai. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian Sehun menjelma seperti air beku terpendam dalam kolam kutub utara. 

Sejak hari itu, segala yang merapat di kehidupan Sehun menyerupai ekor pesawat berapi kuning. Hanya kasat di matanya, aneh, berujung tragedi.

Hari itu tiba saat ia memegang rapor kelas sembilan sembari menatap punggung bibinya. Pada punggung itu tampak percikan api kuning seperti pada ekor pesawat. Seminggu kemudian bibinya meninggal.

Sehun memilih hidup mandiri selepas lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan berkuliah. Uang saku tambahan didapat dari pekerjaan model lepas. Dan selama satu semester terakhir, Sehun selalu duduk terdepan di kelas dengan dahi berkerut menyimak pelajaran. Orang-orang mengenalinya sebagai robot _poker face_ superserius dan Sehun tak peduli dikatai es batu asalkan nilai-nilainya tinggi stabil. Ia didekati, ia digemari, sebab perawakannya rupawan. Wajah oval membingkai mata sekelam malam, alis tebal menukik, bibir tipis hangat yang suka membuat celah dengan lidah sedikit terjulur saat ia menyimak di kelas. Leher berkulit putih yang kontras dengan rambut hitam dan tulang selangka menonjol pada pinggiran kaus ketatnya. Sehun bisa membuat semua orang menoleh tanpa ia mengangkat dagu. Ia semestinya tak pernah kurang teman, namun pada punggung-punggung itu Sehun sering menatap percikan api kuning, pertanda perpisahan. Tak peduli betapa sering Sehun merangkul mereka satu per satu, punggung itu menjauh satu per satu pula. Hal yang sama terjadi kepada setiap gadis yang singgah di hatinya.

Sehun duduk di kafe, mendengarkan pengakuan kekasihnya yang blak-blakan, yang menuntut putus cinta karena tergila-gila dengan lelaki lain yang dianggap lebih ‘berwarna’. Apa? Berwarna bagaimana maksudnya? _Tteok **[1]**_ di dalam mulut Sehun membatu, saat ditelan membuat lambungnya sakit, lubuknya perih, selalu perih. Tak peduli berapa kali pun Sehun menghadap perpisahan, ia tak akan terbiasa. Sehun menatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi, dan gadis itu berdesis, “Lihat! Bahkan saat kuputuskan pun ekspresimu masih _poker face_! Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Cuma pekerjaan dan kuliah yang ada di pikiranmu. Sudah? Kita akhiri saja ya.”

Gadis itu mencopot _couple ring_ yang berukir _hangul **[2]**_ pipih: “Bersama selamanya”. Sehun menatap cincin itu dengan mata berkaca. Gadis itu berbalik pergi, dan pada punggungnya yang melekuk terlihat serpihan cahaya api kuning seperti pada ekor pesawat naas itu. Pertanda pergi tak kembali.

Sehun mengamati punggung itu cukup lama untuk mengenangnya sebagai gadis terakhir dalam hidupnya. Di tengah kesepian dan rasa terkhianati itu Sehun bertemu seorang lelaki. Dia mahasiswa paling pendiam dan seorang _gay_ , dia selalu duduk di sudut kantin sendirian setelah memesan _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat kesukaan Sehun. Dan pada punggungnya Sehun tak melihat buncahan api kuning. Sehun melangkah kepada lelaki itu, membiarkan lelaki itu mengusap bibirnya seperti mencoba. Bibir lelaki itu di bibirnya, mengulum seperti hendak melumat marshmellow jeli kenyal. Wajah tampan Sehun mengernyit, pelipis berdenyut. Rasanya seperti kali pertama kau mencoba minum alkohol dan membaui ganja. Adrenalin yang berdesir, disusul gelenyar kedutan saat lelaki itu meremas pinggul hingga bantalan duduknya.

Nyaman bersama lelaki ini, sebab orang pendiam dan tak punya teman tak perlu membuat Sehun khawatir ditinggal suatu hari. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas coba-coba remas dan berciuman, hingga Sehun menginap satu malam di apartemen lelaki ini. Malam saat lelap terbangun mendengar bunyi cekrekan Intax. Kulit Sehun meremang dan puting di dadanya tonjol tanpa tertutup pakaian. Dua kakinya yang sekal menekuk dan di antaranya ia melihat wajah lelaki itu. Sehun telanjang seluruhnya. Dan saat kamera menangkap ekspresi mukanya yang tidak lagi datar, Sehun marah menuntut putus.

Lelaki itu tak terima. Sehun diterjang, ditindih hingga per ranjang menukik. Sehun meronta dan memukul perut lelaki itu. Sehun keluar dari kamar itu hanya mengenakan selapis kemeja kusut tak berkancing.

Terlanjur foto-foto itu menyebar di internet. Lucu rasanya saat kau menjejak kaki di kampusmu dan orang-orang menoleh kepadamu bukan karena suka, tapi berebut ingin mencemooh. Julukan Sehun yang semula robot _poker face_ berganti _man whore_. Dan hampir tak pernah bisa kaulihat Sehun tersenyum sejak itu.

Saat frustrasi karena sakit cinta, kakinya cukup cerdas membawanya berjalan ke kawasan Itaewon-dong. Jalan kecil bergemerlap lampu warna-warni yang memberinya jaminan tak ada ekor pesawat berapi kuning di sini. Sehun duduk pada bar mungil, menenggak Scotch yang berkali lipat lebih keras dari _Soju[3]_ , dan membiarkan beberapa tangan asing meremas paha dalamnya. Sebentar seperti ini, besok ia pergi bekerja dan melupakan dunia.

Di ujung bar seorang pria paruh baya didatangi lelaki berjaket bergaya wartawan. Senggolan sedikit saja mereka langsung cekcok. Sehun menatap api kuning pada punggung wartawan itu, dan bila dua orang itu berakhir saling tusuk pun, Sehun tak akan mengernyit.

Ah, di tempat seperti ini Sehun hanya perlu fokus. Fokus pada warna-warni itu—dan tangan-tangan asing yang sedang menyerempet masuk ke pinggiran karet elastis celananya. Sehun menepis pelan tangan itu dan melanjutkan minum. Tangan itu kembali, dan untuk sejenak Sehun menebalkan muka datarnya tanpa reaksi. Rasanya lebih dari sepasang tangan menggerayangi pinggul ke dada.

Bisik pada daun telinganya. “Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini. Apa kau sakit cinta?”

Sehun melamun, meneguk lagi cecair keras alkohol, mengabaikan segala.

“Apa kau bakal membatukkan kelopak dari parumu?”

Sehun terus meneguk, hingga terbatuk. Tak ada kelopak yang keluar. Warna-warni psikedelik membaur dengan api kuning punggung-punggung yang menjauh dari matanya. Segalanya memusing seperti titik hitam. Mudah sekali ia terjatuh mabuk bahkan tanpa kerut di mukanya.

Sehun berpejam mata, membiarkan tangan-tangan merongrongnya, sesekali menikmati. Lalu ia berakhir pada sebuah kamar kecil yang hanya dibatasi selapis sekat.

 

* * *

 

 

Berciuman tak pernah setajam ini. Sehun merintih dan menyicip darah di tepi bibir. Matanya buram, berkedip menatap lelampu yang bergoyang. Ia bersandar pada dinding ruangan kecil di belakang toilet, dipenuhi wangi pembersih lantai.

Sehun didekap oleh seorang lelaki asing yang lebih pendek darinya.

Pakaian atas Sehun sudah dibuka, dan tangan lelaki itu sibuk meremas-remas pinggangnya. Sehun merintih. Kulit dua kali lipat sensitif saat dibelai. Lutut lelaki itu menekannya. Tangan merayap turun, menyisir paha dalamnya.

Sehun terbeliak sadar, dia tangkap tangan itu dan mendelik.

Rasanya bukan lelaki ini yang tadi tangannya bergeliat di meja bar. Rambutnya seperti cumi keriting dilihat dari dekat, dan napasnya berbau _ramyun **[4]**_ bercampur _soju_. Menjijikkan. Berapa lama Sehun pingsan karena mabuk dan digerayang lelaki ini? Sehun mendorongnya dan buru-buru keluar.

Di depan pintu, sudah ada dua lelaki lainnya. Mereka rekan lelaki yang di dalam.

Seketika dinding bergetar oleh musik dari diskotek. Bass yang berdebuh meredam rontaan Sehun. Oleh dua orang, Sehun dipegangi. Tungkai kakinya mengentak-entak menendang, ditangkap, dilebarkan. Lelaki yang di depannya maju untuk merengkuh tubuh, mengulum leher Sehun sampai berjejak kemerahan. Lelaki lainnya entah sejak kapan sudah menggenggam ponsel Sehun, merekam dan memotret sosoknya yang tersudut.

Marah, Sehun menggeram. Sambil meronta ia sentakkan kepala ke belakang, mendongak menatap lampu. Lampu itu kuning dan berpijar. Dan cahaya yang redup jatuh tepat ke bawah perut Sehun saat celananya dipaksa terbuka—

Celananya baru turun separuh saat seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Di sana berdiri seseorang, yang di mata Sehun pada awalnya tampak seperti perempuan. Sosoknya gelap dan poni rambutnya sedikit menutupi mata. Dia mengenakan balutan kaus biru dan kalung platinum yang membuat lehernya jenjang. Enigmatis. Wajahnya tampan. Dan saat matanya yang sipit beradu dengan Sehun, langsung terlihat ekspresi yang transparan tak tertutupi—kemarahan, kaget, bingung—berpadu seperti angin langkisau.

Sejenak kemudian lelaki itu menepi dan dia berteriak dengan bahasa Cina kepada Sehun. Tersentak sadar, Sehun langsung meloloskan diri dari tiga cengkeraman lelaki asing. Dia merebut ponselnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Pundaknya sedikit menubruk lelaki tampan itu saat ia kabur. Sepanjang koridor Sehun oleng karena mabuk, dan menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang sebelum ia berbelok.

Lelaki itu telah memunggunginya. Dan pada punggungnya itu, Sehun tidak menemukan api kuning, melainkan spektrum pelangi, mejikuhibiniu. Konyol sekali ia melihat ilusi semacam itu di tengah krisis, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tak bisa memalingkan mata dari punggung lelaki itu.

Dengan segenap kekuatan ia mendorong pintu belakang klub, menuju lorong kecil berbau pesing dan bertimbun sampah.

Di samping kiri Sehun, terlihat wartawan yang sebelumnya cekcok di meja bar. Pria paruh baya yang menjadi lawannya tengah mendorong tubuh wartawan itu dan menusuknya dengan pisau.

Si wartawan tak bisa mengelak, mulut menganga menjeritkan bisu, dan kesadarannya menipis.

Sehun menatap dalam sunyi.

Sambil mencabut pisau dari tubuh si wartawan, mata gelap si pria beralih kepada Sehun.

Celaka.

Sehun menahan pening dan berbalik untuk kabur. Gang-gang sempit ia masuki. Sisi lengannya menampar ke sana kemari. Pria itu mengejar, tepat di belakangnya. Sehun bisa merasakan napas mengembus tengkuknya saat ia memanjat bak sampah. Pria itu menghadang dengan tangan merentang saat Sehun melompat. Seperti main tangkap-tangkapan, Sehun ingin memaki tepat ke depan mukanya tapi yang keluar hanya rintihan pusing.

Pria itu mendorong Sehun ke dinding, mendelik. Dari matanya Sehun membaca niatnya: _Kalau kau memberitahu orang lain, kau mampus!_ Dia meminta seluruh harta benda Sehun—isi dompet, ponsel, sembari ujung pisaunya, yang berkilat berlumur darah, menghunjam ke arah leher Sehun. Dia merebut paksa ponsel itu dan membukanya. Foto-foto Sehun bersama tiga lelaki asing di kamar kecil barusan. Di foto itu, Sehun yang sempat tak sadar sedang berlutut seperti hendak melakukan oral.

“Kembalikan!” hardik Sehun, menggeram sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria itu.

Pria itu menjauhkan ponsel dari jangkauan tangan Sehun. Lagi, pisau itu dihunjam mengancam. Pisau yang pada buntutnya seperti bercahaya kuning, dan Sehun sadar dirinya sudah gila saat melawan. Ia mencengkeram dan merebut pisau dari tangan pria itu. Kini ujungnya yang putih runcing bergeser dari leher Sehun menghadap ke muka pria itu. Tentu tenaga pria itu lebih besar ketimbang Sehun yang sudah terlalu lelah meronta dan dibungkam alkohol, tetapi ia biarkan dunianya berputar. Ia buat pisau berbuntut kuning menancap di dada kanan pria itu.

Sedetik kemudian jerit sakit pria itu mengguncang gendang telinganya. Sehun mundur, tercekat. Punggung membentur tembok, mata terbeliak tajam. Perut terkocok alkohol, membuat terhuyung, pening, mual. Kakinya tak bisa menapak dengan benar lagi.

Sehun melihat ponselnya terjatuh dan berlumur darah. Dia hendak mengambilnya, membungkuk, lalu melihat cahaya neon dari ujung gang itu terblokir tubuh seseorang.

Tubuh itu bersinar begitu terang sampai membuat buta matanya. Tubuh lelaki berpunggung warna-warni yang berbicara Bahasa Cina.

Lelaki itu membawa kantong sampah. Dia pasti bekerja di klub malam. Baru saja keluar untuk membuang sampah, dan lagi-lagi dia melihat Sehun di tengah krisis sialnya.

Sehun masih berlutut sambil menatap lelaki itu. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Mulutnya berdesis, semenit lagi mungkin ia akan pingsan dengan cara berlutut.

Wajah lelaki itu sama dengan sebelumnya; kaget, emosional, dan kali ini dia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang agak kurang jelas di tengah jerit pria yang tertusuk. “ _Oppa_[5]!”, Cuma kata “ _oppa”_ yang bisa ditangkap oleh Sehun. Apa? Kenapa dia memanggilnya _oppa_ , memangnya dia perempuan?

Tapi suara panggilan itu berhasil membuat Sehun berdiri, melawan pening, dia menyeret langkah keluar gang. Sehun melewati lelaki berpunggung warna-warni itu. Lelaki itu sedang menatap pria yang terluka dengan raut muka emosional. Apakah pria itu temannya? Kalau ya, kenapa lelaki itu malah diam saja. Melihat wajahnya yang emosional seperti itu, Sehun sampai berpikir mungkin ada orang yang lebih sial darinya di dunia ini.

Sehun ingin bicara sesuatu kepadanya, ingin bertanya nama lelaki itu. Tapi di ujung gang, yang bisa Sehun dengar hanya suara ancaman pria di belakangnya: “Akan kubuat hidupmu hancur!”

Sehun berlari sejauh mungkin dari klub itu, dan saat meraba kantong celananya untuk mencari lembaran _won_ , ia hanya menemukan kotoran saku. 

 

* * *

 

 

Seperti tak ada akhir dari kesialannya.

Tiga algojo berbadan gempal mendatangi kamar apartemen Sehun seperti rentenir. Mereka bukan datang bersama tagihan listrik, melainkan dompet dan ponsel Sehun. Dari sana mereka melacak di mana tempat tinggalnya, nama lengkapnya, usianya, segala macam hal yang mungkin Sehun tak pernah tahu.

Sehun kelu di ambang pintu, saking pucatnya, wajahnya bersih dari ekspresi.

Mereka adalah orang suruhan pria yang Sehun tusuk. Jelas sekali pria itu bukan orang biasa. Dia bukan sekadar pemilik klub, tapi juga penyelundup tubuh. Apa pun posisinya dia salah satu pria berbahaya bagi yang berurusan dengannya, dan dia dendam terhadap Oh Sehun.

Jadi tiga orang ini datang untuk membunuhnya.

Sehun langsung mendobrak mengunci pintu, ditahan. Saat mereka menerobos masuk dan mulai memukulinya, Sehun bisa membayangkan pada punggungnya akan segera bertumbuh pijaran api kuning. Sebentar lagi Sehun pergi, mati.

Setelah puas melihat darah menetes-netes dari lubang hidung dan mulut Sehun, barulah ketiga orang itu berkata akan melepaskannya, dengan syarat Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu untuk si pria yang pendendam.

Jam 8 malam, Sehun diminta pergi ke hotel, dan pada catatan sakunya tercantum sebuah nomor kamar. Ia berdiri di depan pintu seperti patung setelah menekan bel. Yang membuka pintu adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang sebelah matanya lebih sipit dari mata lainnya. Sehun tak mengenal pria itu.

Pria itu memandanginya dari atas ke bawah, kemudian langsung menarik tangan Sehun. Masuk kamar, dia bertanya, “Berapa usiamu? 18? Jadi kau masih perjaka?”

Sehun tercenung. Di dalam kamar itu, sudah ada pria-pria yang lain. Sekali lihat saja Sehun tahu, setelah pintu tertutup, dia tak bisa kabur lagi.

“Apa benar ini yang pertama?”

Ke depan mukanya, pria itu menyodorkan lembaran lembaran uang sebesar 300.000 won.

Pria itu bertanya lagi. Nadanya menuntut tajam., “Apakah cukup?”

Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya, menerima uang itu. Yang terjadi selanjutnya ingin ia kubur sedalam jurang laut tempat pesawat orang tua dan kakaknya mengendap—andaikan bisa.

Sepanjang malam, Sehun meredam jeritannya sendiri dengan cara membenam kepala ke bantal, selagi tubuhnya didesak guncangan, dibuat keluar, dimasuki berulang. Dalam posisi menungging di sudut ranjang, satu-satunya yang bisa ia pandangi hanya pantulan punggung orang-orang ini dari kaca jendela. Punggung itu bertempa api kuning seperti ekor pesawat yang hendak jatuh kecelakaan. Maka selagi tangan-tangan mereka terus menyentuh dan membuat basah kulitnya, Sehun selalu menoleh ke pantulan jendela, memerhatikan cahaya ilusi itu sampai sinting. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Kue ketan beras  
> [2] Alfabet Korea  
> [3] Alkohol dari beras  
> [4] Mie instan  
> [5] Panggilan dari perempuan untuk lelaki yang lebih tua


End file.
